


starstruck

by chosuiri



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i need more soft ryuusous to live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: Only the stars gaze upon them, and Sougo figures it doesn't hurt to let loose once in a while.





	starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> we need more ryuusou. this is mostly a self indulgent piece, and i just wanted to share! apologies if any of my characterizations are off, I'm new to the series.
> 
> also, this is loosely based off a shindan prompt (gazing up in the night sky while laying in their lap) so it's just. mindless fluff no angst no nothing

****Sougo has no idea how or why he has accomplished this even without being intoxicated. However, it feels like he's drunk on the new memories crafted in the span of one night. It's almost like a dream. Even long after the (many) dilemma(s) when he's made an absolute fool of himself, Ryuunosuke somehow doesn't think of him as a total weirdo. That makes _him_ the weird one, then.

 

Sougo lets out a self-satisfied sigh as he adjusts how well he is lying on the grass. He turns his head slightly, trying to find a comfortable spot on the other idol’s lap. “If this is a dream, then why does it feel like torture…” Sougo mutters underneath his breath, cheeks flaming uncontrollably as he recounts how this even happened.

 

“Did you say something, Sougo-kun?” Ryuu asks in a gentle baritone, and dips his head forward so his eyes make direct contact with Sougo’s.

 

He has to muster every bit of his courage to not squirm under the intensity of his gaze. Trigger's charms were always evident-- just his stare makes him weak in the knees and feel like he's the only person in the world. Although, neither really mattered since a.) he's sprawled on the grass and b.) he is the only one in near proximity of Ryuunosuke. Even so, his point still remains-- every day he still finds himself sneaking glances at all of Ryuu’s dramas on the television, going to events in disguise, and continuing his prior fan activities. Once a stan, always a stan.

 

Sougo shakes his head, and flushes intensely. Going to dinner with his favorite Trigger member and interacting with him normally still feels like a distant concept. Even though the two of them have collaborated after the start of IDOLiSH7’s career, Sougo still can’t manage to feel calm when interacting with any member of Trigger. His palms grow sweaty, and he freaks out in his attempts at being polite. He knows he’s better than he has been before, but talking to Ryuu all alone will be the end of him.

 

Tamaki most likely set up the dinner-- there’s no way he would turn down the chance of free food. After filming their drama today, Tamaki and Sougo _happened_ to run into Ryuu who also _happened_ to have an empty schedule for the rest of the day so he _happened_ to ask for them to hang out again. The three of them has hung out before because of their collaboration, but he didn’t expect for Tamaki to opt out. It’s pretty suspicious.

 

“Sougo-kun?” _Why does his voice have to be hot._

 

“I should’ve gotten a book on how to flirt better,” he thinks to himself, but Ryuu seems to react to that, and starts blushing. Sougo knew better than to assume he’s a mind reader, and he instantly turns a horrendous shade of red. “Ah. I’m so sorry, Tsunashi-san... please don’t mind me, just pretend I never said anything--”

 

Ryuu lets out a small chuckle, and nervously scratches the back of his neck. His cheeks evidently remain stained with a rosy pink-- lips purse, almost as if perplexed by Sougo’s rapid apology. Sougo decides he needs to do something--maybe beg for forgiveness in the best way possible. He tries to left his head from the other’s lap, but hands grasp his shoulders and force him back down.

 

The crickets’ chirps grow cacophonous and Sougo finds himself feeling more and more restless. The two of them both remain silent-- presumably out of both of them being embarrassed, and all he can think is about how he majorly screwed himself over. Ryuunosuke probably thinks he’s creepy and not want to ever work with him again-- he thinks about going back to those times where he’ll have to watch Ryuu from afar. He will have to resign himself to such a thing, won’t he?

 

Ryuu finally breaks the silence, “flirting, huh..? Gaku and Tenn tell me that I never notice when others are flirting with me. So, you don’t need to worry about it, Sougo-kun!” He then returns to cupping Sougo’s face and staring directly at him.

 

Sougo shivers from the touch again, and he wants to find a way to escape Ryuu’s clutches-- this is a torture device to make his heart stop permanently, isn’t it? He can’t take this. He’s going to die tonight, and by his own admired idol’s hands. He thinks about the funeral-- Riku’s going to cry, and maybe Tamaki will just be eating his stupid pudding and not even realize they’re at a funeral.

 

Another thing-- _he doesn't need to worry about it?_ Ryuu’s words made it sound like he doesn't want him to flirt with him? But Sougo feels like Ryuu is sort of seducing him right now, but he's probably unaware. His fellow unitmates would claim that's part of being an eroero beast. There's no way in hell Sougo is going to address his favorite member like that! The memories of embarrassment come flooding back when Tamaki flubbed and said that he liked sexy guys and then elaborated to say he was referring to Ryuu. And then the time at their anniversary party where he got drunk and used Ryuu as as a lap pillow is oddly similar to the situation he was in now.

 

 _I think it's cute when you make demands of me,_ Ryuu has apparently said-- according to Tamaki, so he has to take that with a grain of salt. Is he willful enough to make sure that's the case? How did he survive the dinner? Then again, they mostly exchanged pleasantries and idle small talk about their careers rather than anything about their feelings.

 

“Sougo-kun, the stars are out. It's a pretty rare sight in the city, isn't it? It kind of reminds me of home…” His voice diminuendos into a mezzo piano, and Sougo can’t help but stare at him. Dark brown hair wavers slightly in the night breeze, and a look of amazement is apparent in his softened features. His lips curve slightly, and Sougo swears he looks almost ethereal with the backdrop of the stars. _He really does have pretty eyes._ “Wow, the stars really are beautiful tonight.” Ryuu continues cheerfully, but he doesn’t look down. A blessing in disguise-- Sougo can admire him for even longer. “You know who else is beautiful?”

 

Is he going to say him? Is he? Sougo’s face beings to burn at the thought, and he tries to close his eyes, thinking that will somehow lessen the impact. “W-Who?” He sputters, not sure if he’s even ready for the answer.

 

“Okinawa…”

 

He’s going to kill a man, “that’s… not a person, Tsunashi-san.” He grumbles, and he feels unlike himself-- maybe he is drunk. “You're supposed to say that I--” It's definitely Tamaki’s fault that he's began to slip up so much and speak without thinking of the consequences. He opens his eyes warily, only to be met with Ryuu’s.

 

“Sorry, Sougo-kun. I should pay more attention to you, shouldn't I?” Ryuu apologizes as he frets over silly things, and Sougo wants nothing more than to go for a kiss. But that would be weird, terrible, and unthinkable.

 

“Huh? You don't need to trouble yourself like that, Tsunashi-san. I apologize, I am the one being presumptuous-- I am not even deserving of your attention--” Sougo quickly spits out an apology, but Ryuu responds with a shake of his head.

 

“But you are, Sougo-kun!” He says so cheerfully it makes his heart ache. Hasn't he said before that he’s fine with Sougo thinking about him as an older brother? Is that why he's so defenseless?

 

 _Love is crazy._ The words repeat in his head several more times, as if they are trying to encourage him to make a an ill-advised decision. He's already wadding on thin ice at this point, and he'll completely alienate Ryuu if he suddenly reveals that he has feelings for him. Sougo needs to know his place-- it's pretty risky that they're hanging out like this, even with a disguise on. Ryuu usually gets recognized, but Sougo has managed to keep them as low profile as possible for the dinner that they hadn't drawn any unwarranted attention. He probably will see a picture of them circulating in social media later, but he'll just have to hope it doesn't happen and it won't.

 

Either way, he is aware that acting on his feelings is a stupid idea and he should never do it. Of course, in his stupor, he's unable to make rational decisions anymore. “Tsunashi-san, I…” Geez, he's embarrassed now. How come it's been so easy for him to sing songs about love, but he can't even muster a single word now? Sougo’s lips clamp shut, and he swiftly lifts his head up. He scoots backwards to the point where he's almost directly in Ryuu’s lap.

 

He really has not thought this through. All he can think of is Tamaki laughing at him later when he probes the story out of him.

 

Ryuunousuke freezes for a split second, and he adjusts slightly to make sure the both of them are comfortable. “Wha--MMPF!”

 

Sougo cuts Ryuu off and presses his lips firmly against the other’s. His heart increases its tempo to an presto, and a part of him hopes that Ryuu’s has at least increased into an allegretto. He waits for the inevitable push away and awkward partings, but it doesn't come.

 

Ryuunosuke deepens the kiss to Sougo’s surprise. Sougo is pretty sure that his heartbeat can't go any faster, but it does-- he closes his eyes, but they're eventually forced to pull away from each other. He inhales deeply so he can actually breathe properly again, and he shyly averts his gaze from Ryuu. “I'm sorry… I couldn't think of how to say it without… uh…” Sougo falters, and he wonders if he can get any more red than he is right now.

 

“You should make demands of me more often, Sougo-kun.” Ryuu smiles sheepishly, wrapping his arms around Sougo’s figure. “It felt nice.”

 

Sougo steams in embarrassment. He tells himself to stop what he's doing right now and instead venture to define their relationship, but his instincts scream at him to live in the moment. It's alright. Only the stars twinkling in the night sky can see them. It's fine for him to let loose and let passion take over occasionally, right?

 

“Tsunashi-san,” Sougo starts nervously, relishing in his new-found surge of confidence.

 

“It's a little strange for you to call me that right now… what about calling me Ryuu?”

 

“Ryuunousuke, can... I kiss you again?” He murmurs. He notices that bewitching vibes manifest in his mannerisms-- he's at the point where he cannot control himself anymore.

 

Ryuu abides and initiates a gentler kiss, and it makes Sougo feel like he's dreaming again. In this state of utter bliss, his eyes wander toward the night sky. He softly smiles as he ends the kiss, and he pulls away. “I want to visit Okinawa again, if it means seeing this everyday.”

 

“Maybe we should strive to get into a drama that takes place there!” Ryuu exclaims, and he somehow misses the insinuation Sougo places in his words.

 

Sougo sighs for a bit, but eventually offers a laugh. “Maybe…”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! i love them... psst i need more idolish7 mutuals on twitter so u can follow me @sweetie_wink!


End file.
